It is believed that the blood circulation of the human body can be promoted by stimulating the soles in such a manner that a person walks on a path which is paved with pebbles, or on a knobbed pad. However, such a practice as described above must be done persistently to realize the massaging effect on the blood circulation. Most people do not have time to do the practice regularly and persistently.